


Show Me

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: Beca Mitchell is like every other student at University, shes overworked, underpaid and reeks like coffee all the time. Things get complicated when the starbucks-acapella singer gets asked for a favor from her new boss as Residential Heat. Prepare for lying, frustrations and drama.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was created from the prompt "Show me your texts or its over". Its nothing outstanding but it was fun to work on, some parts may annoy you, or they may not, but hey, lemme know what you think. Some peeps have read this and want more, if you guys feel the same way be sure to lemme know in the comments below, boom.

Beca smelled of a mixture of coffee and tacos yet again, she was back at work at the internship that nobody else knew about. By now she had already impressed her Boss by her improvisation with Snoop Dog, he wasn't very fond of her first demo which was a hard blow but now she was eagerly awaiting his return, she had handed him her second demo and he had told her he'd get back to her about it at the end of the day. So here she was at the end of her shift, bouncing her leg nervously underneath the table as she waited for him to show.

Beca’s eyes kept glancing over at the door handle, she eagerly anticipated its movement. She let out a heavy sigh "Why do I feel so fricking nervous? He is oddly intimidating." she mumbled to herself, she found herself jumping slightly in her chair as the door opened. 

"Ah Reggie, you been waiting long?"

"Oh, no, not at all"

"Remind me to take longer next time then." he said bluntly. He didn't bother to sit down instead he just paced around the room as Beca stayed sitting awkwardly at the table.

"Okay well,” he exhaled “I am going to be honest with you Reggie. I've seen you do better, I thought you had more potential than this, I gave you a second chance, and I don't give second chances often and you messed up"

Beca sat there silently, fidgeting with the belt loop on her jeans underneath the table, she never did know what to say to him, the wrong words would only make things worse. She was literally speechless, her first shot at becoming a music producer was about to go down the drain and she was about to lose a job she was heavily relying on, Beca was already looking defeated. 'I screwed up, dammit, I was lucky he even gave me a second chance, man this blows...' 

**"But"**

his voice suddenly brought her attention back to him. "You know Reggie I like you. You're an interesting one, and, I do think you have a gift."

"Now, there's something I'm going to ask you, something that I'd like you to do for me, got it?" Beca nodded "Sure, anything? I would literally do anything."

"Good, because you'll need that attitude if you want to continue working under me, so Reggie"

"Its um Beca, my name is Beca..." she said quietly as she awkwardly averted her eyes, she hated correcting him. 

Sammy inhaled sharply and shook his head sternly "I really wish you wouldn't correct me. But. Alright fine, Beca. Then. You can say no, but I think it'd be in your best interest to agree, if you do I can pull a few strings and get you a mini-feat, maybe with Eminem or Tpain. Now Regg-Ahem, Beca, here's what I want in return from you."

-

It was getting late and of course Chloe was the first to start worrying "Has anyone seen Beca today?" the girls were all slowly shaking their heads, Chloe sighed "She's definitely not around as much as she used to be" Stacie said whilst she sat herself down on the sofa. Jessica facepalmed whilst Ashley mumbled “Way to set her off Stacie”

 

Chloe’s face instantly filled with worry "You're right Stacie, so it's not just me, she _is_ being distant right?" Chloe said looking sad "Don't blame yourself Chloe, you're ginger, and that's punishment enough" Fat Amy said casually as she always did, Chloe just brushed it off as usual.

Stacie seemed to be pondering "Thinking about it I guess she has been going out a bit more, but I thought she was just working on the new set?" said Stacie. "Yeah but she's not answering my calls or my texts.” Chloe said in a sad tone of voice.

Cynthia Rose looked over at them both and frowned "Stacie, wording, and Chloe, you need to chill gurl, if you don't have trust you have nothing and then yo’ relationship is ruined." Chloe sighed; Cynthia Rose did have a point. "Yeah, I guess... you're right" Chloe admitted.

Cynthia Rose then chuckled slightly "C'mon we all know Beca, she's probably lost in the world of her headphones, she'll get back to you later I'm sure".

"I just don't want to go up to bed without her". Chloe said with a sigh. "Gurl, what do you mean? You share with Stacie?" Cynthia Rose said raising her eyebrows "I know the rooms are set and all, but me and Beca always sleep together." they all looked at her, pulling a mix of expressions ranging from disgust to awkward. Oh, not in that way, okay, sometimes in that way but..." "Spare us the details," Stacie said sharply shaking her head.

"But you get what I mean right?” Chloe continued “I like to cuddle up to her, even though she's not that much of a snuggler..." Fat Amy rolled her eyes at that remark "And by that Chloe, you mean you like to sneak into our room at night even when you have your own bed downstairs" Chloe smiled "Exactly, my bed downstairs is lacking in the Beca department." she said with a wink as she nodded to herself.

Stacie let out a yawn as she stretched her arms behind her head "Well Chloe, I'm heading off, so are you coming in or not? I'm up early tomorrow and would prefer not to be disturbed" said Stacie as she walked towards their bedroom door, Chloe nodded "I guess I don't have much of a choice, night girls"

"Night Chloe"

* * *

 

The next Morning had come and Stacie was up early just as she had said she'd be. She had just returned home from shopping and seemed rather satisfied with her purchase as she pulled some lingerie out from her bag "Let's try these bad boys on" she said with a smirk as she eyed up her new clothing, but then, her satisfied smirk faded as her eyes focused in on the label. "Ah dammit! I got too small a size" she sighed, annoyed that she had grabbed the wrong one, suddenly the front door was rattling. 'Crap someone's coming' she was panicking 'Shit, is that Beca?' she had no time to wait to find out, so Stacie ran up the stairs taking the bag with her, as she reached the top of the stairs she saw Beca's bedroom door was open and quickly flung the bag under her bed 'I'll come back for you later my precious' she was just in time, Beca had just come in through the door as Stacie was making her way back down the stairs.

Beca was surprised to see her, her whole body jerked slightly as her eyes met with the tall brunettes but she played it off casually, "Oh Stacie, you're um, up early?" Beca stated raising her eyebrows, she knew Stacie was rather fond of her lay-ins "Chloe kept me up all night, she was pretty worried about you" said Stacie as she made her way down the rest of the remaining stairs. She was keen to avoid being questioned.

Chloe worrying, that was the last thing Beca wanted to be thinking about. "Ugh, just the thought of Chloe ranting at me puts a dampener on my mood" Stacie looked a bit concerned and she was usually rather care-free one of the group. 

"Are you okay Beca? you seem a bit stressed?"

"I am stressed, it took me ages to get through the damn door because I'm worked up" she said sighing as she grabbed at her hair "Anyway dude, don't worry about me, I'm just gonna head up to my room" Stacie wanted to ask why but Beca was already making her way up the stairs.

Beca made her way into her room the first thing she noticed was that her handbag was all messed up "Amy!" Beca said glancing over at half-awake mermaid dancer "Have you been going down my bag again? I thought we cleared up this whole $20 thing, it's not cool" Fat Amy looked puzzled "What? no Beca, I've literally been asleep the whole time, I swear it wasn't me" Beca rolled her eyes she couldn't be bothered with confrontation right now, she had a lot on her mind. Especially after what her boss had just asked her. She was in two minds of what to do.

Her phone beeped, Beca quickly picked it up and began to read a rather long message from the sender.

Stacie could overhear Beca talking upstairs her eyes awkwardly shifted as she heard her accusing Fat Amy. "Ah man, I need to tell Beca that was me, I swear I’ll pay her back" and before Stacie could head upstairs Chloe emerged from their bedroom mid-yawn "Did I just hear Beca?" she asked sounding and looking half asleep. Stacie nodded "Yeah, she just headed upstairs, something seems to be bothering her though." Chloe looked concerned "I'll go check on her" Chloe headed for the stairs but Stacie grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. "Is that a good idea? I mean, you can be kinda stressy sometimes and well, I don't think she needs that right now" Chloe nodded "Its okay, I'm not mad at her, just worried is all, I'll be calm in my approach" she smiled reassuringly and Stacie released her wrist "Alright then, I warned you" she said shrugging as she watched Chloe head upstairs.

Chloe walked the short distance across the landing and entered Beca's and Fat Amy's bedroom, she had a habit of not knocking. "Hey Becs" Chloe said softly as Beca looked up and immediately placed her phone down against the mattress ensuring the screen was facedown. Fat Amy took one look at Chloe and said "Oh, I am outta here" as she scrambled out of bed and made her way to the door, it wasn't long before she was out of the room.

"Whats her problem?" Chloe asked in a soft voice, generally confused to which Beca sighed as she flopped down backwards onto her bed "She's just getting out of here before you unleash your rant, I wish I could do the same but I don't have the energy for that right now"  she groaned, Chloe was taken aback by her words "Beca, I'm not going to moan at you, sure I was worried and I would have liked to have known you were okay, but you were busy, and I guess you couldn't respond? so its okay, why wouldn't that be okay?" Beca slowly sat up and Chloe sat down next to her.

"Sorry Chlo, I just got really into this new mashup whilst working in my studio, I'm trying to do something awesome for the new set, but when I have a chance I'll respond" Chloe smiled "Good enough for me, now how about I make you some of this ginger's famous pancakes?" she asked with a wink, sounding more cheerful than before "Sure" Beca said casually, Chloe leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips before she practically skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

Beca let out a sigh of relief, now Chloe was out the room she could relax. Well, slightly, she still had a lot on her mind. 'I can't believe he asked me to do that' she was clearly torn, struggling to make her mind up. Her thoughts were interrupted as a text message came through, {"The deadline is tomorrow Reggie"} Beca rolled her eyes as she threw her phone on the bed, she didn't have the energy to deal with that right now.

Beca's phone then suddenly vibrated and fell onto the floor. Beca sighed and leaned down to pick it up, as she leaned down an out of place bag caught her attention. She picked up her phone and then pulled the bag out from underneath the bed. "What the? this isn't mine?" she then began to rummage through the bag, as she reached in she pulled out some rather daring lingerie.

"Dude... definitely not mine, what the fuck?" she questioned herself as she then reached in and grabbed the receipt. "Wait that's today's date? and it's in my size?" she then thought back to this morning and it clicked. "So Stacie must be the culprit, what kind of twisted idea of a gift is this..." she awkwardly eyed up the lingerie "And to think she bought it with my own money to..." she then placed it back inside the bag and looked at her phone. Her eyes fixed on the text message, it was from

Chloe. {"Hey, pancakes are ready!"} Beca then text back.

Beca: {"Yeah okay, thanks"}

C: {"Whats wrong Becs? you love my pancakes? you normally come running"}

B: {"I'm fine give me 5 minutes"}

C: {"C'mooon Beca, they'll get cold"}

B: {"I said. T.H.A.N.K.S I'll eat them later okay? Will you back off"}

Beca then slid her phone back into her pocket and sighed. She then looked at the bag of lingerie and pulled it out again "This thing is so complex, so many straps, how do you even..." she chucked it on the bed as she reached for her laptop."I'll google it"

Beca then flipped up her laptop lid and opened up youtube, she then began typing away on her keyboard. She clicked on one and the audio of the video played abruptly out of her laptop's speakers. "Five easy steps on how to put on lingerie to please your man" the door then creaked as Fat Amy entered the room. Beca quickly slammed her laptop lid shut stopping the sound, "Dude! haven't you heard of knocking?" Fat Amy looked puzzled "Um, Beca, I told you before Australian houses don't have doors. What's going on with you anyway? Chloe's all upset downstairs?"

"Shit..." Beca mumbled under her breathe. "I didn't mean to do that, I just, uh, I'm stressed and just need some space. I'll be making it up to her later, I swear" Fat Amy looked smug "OH, so it that what that vid thingy was about?" Beca looked guilty "Out." she said bluntly. Fat Amy then smirked. "But Beca, that vid was about linge--" "Out!!" she said in a higher pitched voice as she gave Fat Amy a friendly shove towards the door. Fat Amy then laughed as she slowly closed the door behind her.

Beca looked uncomfortable "Man that was awkward... of all people to walk in" she then turned to look at the lingerie again. "Wait, no, no, no, no. I know, I’ll just uh..." she began to tug down at her black tank top to reveal more of her cleavage. She then raised her phone and put it on selfie mode, after fiddling around with different angles for awhile Beca finally took a photo. She looked at it and cringed. "I'm so bad at these sort of things, but it's not like I have a choice" she then typed a message, attached the photo and pressed send.

Downstairs Chloe's phone vibrated. Beca's name lit up on the screen, but Chloe ignored it and turned it flat down against the table. Stacie leaned back against the fridge. "Aren't you going to uh, answer her?" Chloe shook her head. "Honestly Stacie, I feel too hurt at the moment..." she said softly as her eyes fixed at the pancakes on the kitchen table that were no longer steaming. Stacie couldn’t help but chuckle “you’re so dramatic”

 

At that moment Beca came down the stairs. She walked through the living room, into the kitchen and approached the chair that Chloe was sitting at. She wrapped her arms around her, embracing her from behind as she leaned forward and softly planted a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Chloe couldn't help but smile slightly as she took a hold of Beca's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm really sorry for earlier Chlo, I was being a right dick. As I said in my message, I'm heading out for a bit, but I'll be back soon okay?" Chloe let out a soft sigh "I don't want to make a big deal out of it, but I am hurt Beca... but I know you've got a lot on so it's okay" Beca slowly removed her arms from her "I'll make it up to you I promise, I've just, got to get some air" Beca grabbed one of the pancakes and shoved it into her mouth “still warm” she struggled to say as the pancake was practically falling out of her mouth, Chloe couldn’t help but giggle slightly as Beca headed outside.

* * *

 

Later that evening Beca and Chloe were cuddled up together on the sofa. Chloe was resting her head on Beca's lap as Beca played with her hair. "Y'Know Beca, I've missed being close to you like this," she said in a whisper as she reached up and touched her cheek. Beca smiled softly "Yeah me too Chlo, I'm sorry that I'm so busy lately, but I promise you it'll be worth it. I love you Chlo" before Chloe could answer Beca's phone beeped. Beca dreaded hearing the sound of her text tone now. She let out a sigh as she picked it up.

Chloe looked up at her "Everything okay?" she asked with a worried tone. Beca forced a smile "It's been a long day, I'm just feeling tired, you cool with me heading up to bed early?" Chloe smiled as she sat up and faced her. "Of course, I'm okay with it silly," she said as she placed her hands on Beca's cheeks.

"It's unlike you to head up this early, but you do look tired so I don't mind" Chloe then leaned in and softly pressed her lips against hers. "I'll come and cuddle you later, good night Becs" Beca smiled "I look forward to it, night Chlo" Beca then got up off of the sofa and made her way towards the stairs. "Oh and Beca, I love you too" Beca laughed "It was bothering you that you didn't say it back right? you're such a weirdo" she then chuckled softly as she headed upstairs.

Once in her room her phone began to ring "Do I not get a break" she said angrily as she reluctantly answered.

**Beca's Boss Sammy:**  "Reggie, it's getting close to midnight now, what you sent earlier just won't suffice"

**Beca:**  "That isn't fair, what you're doing to me isn't fair"

**Beca's Boss:**  "This industry isn't fair. You need to spice it up a little. We both know you need the money more than ever right now, so if you want a job to come back to in the morning, I suggest you get busy"

**Beca:**  "Alright, Alright, I've still got 2 hours okay, I'll sort it"

**Beca's Boss:**  "You Better Regg-Beca"

He then hung up the phone. Beca then grunted angrily "Urgh!" she kicked at the wall in frustration. "Fuck you dude! fuck you!" she said with a slight crack in her voice as she fought to hold back her tears. "You're such an asshole!" she began breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

The door to her room slowly opened as Chloe came in. "Beca... are you.. okay?" she asked hesitantly. Beca pushed her hair back. "I'm fine Chloe... just, just forget about it" Chloe began to get defensive "Forget about it? Beca you've been acting strange for the past week" she placed her hand on her hip "Who were you on the phone to Beca?" Beca scoffed "Oh C'mon you can't be serious right now. Why are you so insistent on interrogating me lately Chlo?" Chloe's eyes sharpened "Will you just answer the question?" Beca shrugged "It was Kimmy Jin okay?" Chloe shook her head "Bit of a deep voice for Kimmy Jin right? Why are you lying to me Beca? Who was it really?"

Beca sighed. "Alright, it was my Boss. He wanted me to come in and do a night shift, and he's not really giving me much of a choice. And I'm shattered, and I don't want to go, so I'm pretty worked up right now" The tension dropped from Chloe's face as she placed her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" Beca averted her eyes "I didn't want to let you down, I'm always working and, to be honest, I knew that you'd worry about me"

Chloe softly shook her head "Well, of course, I'll worry, I miss you being with you y'know, but more importantly I don’t want you to keep things from me, I’m sorry for getting worked up, I just want you to feel you can tell me anything" Beca pulled Chloe in and hugged her. "I know, I’m just, I’m working on it, And I'm really missing being with you too, even you barging in on me in the shower, these days I'm up before you have the chance" they both then laughed slightly.

"I don't think you should go, that asshole is overworking you lately. And I mean its only Starbucks, they can get someone else to refill coffee beans throughout the night So..." Chloe leaned in close and dropped her voice down to a whisper as she caressed Beca's cheek.

"What if I can convince you to stay? Occupy your mind with... something else" she said shooting her a wink as she eyed up Beca’s lips. Beca felt herself shudder at Chloe's words. Chloe leaned in and kissed her, she then quickly pulled away. "Chloe" "Shh" Chloe placed her index finger on Beca's lips. "You seem really tense Bec's, how about a back rub? or maybe" Chloe moved her hand to Beca's waist and began moving her fingers under the waistband of her jeans. Beca then smirked, "Alright, you've convinced me to stay Chloe." she said with a smile, Beca then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Beca was up early. The ginger-haired girl was still asleep in her bed. Part of her wanted to wake her, but the other part didn't. Beca leaned down and planted a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "I'll see you after work nerd" Chloe then smiled in her sleep. Beca then reluctantly made her way to work. She wanted nothing more than to lay in that bed all day with Chloe.

As Beca walked in through the building, her boss was there tapping away at his watch. "You're late" Beca raised her eyebrow "What? no... I'm on time, my shift doesn't start for five minutes?" he shook his head at her. "That's not what I'm talking about Reggie. What's going on? why didn't you meet your, deadline" Beca folded her arms "Look, I got caught up with my girlfriend okay" she felt herself curse internally for letting that slip out so casually.

 

 "Girlfriend?" he laughed "Oh, well you never mentioned her" "You never asked. You don't ask about any of your colleagues." she said somewhat sternly.

"Drop the attitude. Though I have a suggestion, how about you send me a photo of you and your girl then? I can even sweeten the deal"

"Oh fuck you. That is not happening, you're not dragging her into this, I mean it." Beca said angrily as Sammy raised both of his hands and took a step back. "Whoah, feisty, alright, stay for a few hours then go home. If you want this deal you'll need to do something _real nice_ " Beca shot him a glare before she made her way to her office.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of work, Beca got into her car and headbutted the steering wheel. "I hate that fucking jerk" she then sighed heavily and began her drive back to the Dorm. She parked her car and headed inside, quietly sneaking passed the living room door, once it was clear she dashed up the stairs without being spotted by anybody.

Once in her room she began aggressively stripping herself clearly frustrated at what she was being forced to do. She put on the lingerie and started uncomfortably taking photos of herself. "Actually, I'm not sure if I should do this" Suddenly Fat Amy entered the room "Beca!? What are you doing here?" she shouted somewhat loudly, startled, Beca suddenly jumped and accidentally hit send on the photo she just took. "Shit" she murmured to herself in a whisper. Beca began to frantically throw on her clothes on top of the lingerie. 

Fat Amy looked her up and down "So Um Beca before we talk about that, we need to talk about this" Fat Amy said as waved around a white letter marked private and confidential. Stamped with big red capitals letters that read 'URGENT'.

“You opened MY letter?”

“Our letter, whats yours is mine and whats mine isn’t yours.” She said casually.

Beca snatched the letter from her "Dude no, this is my business, not yours" "Beca I know I'm the jokey one, and but this is serious."

"It's not that serious, and you shouldn’t have read my damn letter" Beca tried to defend herself. 

Amy looked concerned "You know this is bad when I have to resort to being the serious one" Beca sighed. "Does Chloe know about this Beca? Does your Boss know, maybe he can give you a raise?" Beca frowned "Don't bring up my fucking boss okay?" Beca snapped. "Well Listen Beca, I've known you for the past 3 years and you always get defensive when the problem is brought up so, what has she done? I know it doesn't seem like it but me and you are closer than you think. I mean, c'mon Beca, I'm your best friend, your best roomie, your first Australian friend!"

"No, you're not."

"Fine, I'm your Australian Best friend!" Beca chuckled slightly. "I've spoken to my Boss and I've got an arrangement of sorts, I'll have the money to clear the debt soon." Fat Amy folded arms "Don't lie to me, We both know that your Starbucks wage isn’t going to cover that kind of payment or do I need to give you more of my butt confidence?" Beca looked grossed out. "Oh god, please no more butt confidence," Beca said as she sighed heavily. "Okay. So, this has to stay between me and you, I'm going to trust you"

"Because I'm Australian right?"

"No... Because you're my closest friend"

They both then sat down on the bed. "Okay... So, lets start with Starbucks, I quit and I’m actually working for a super cool record company, but my super asshole Boss wants me to send him some indecent photos and well, he said he'd be able to set me up with a good record deal and give me a handsome some. But things are out of hand, and well, I never wanted to do it, but now he's pressuring me. He said I could say no, but now he's not giving me a choice, he's threatening to take away my job and... and..." Beca's voice began to crack "If I lose my job, I can't pay off that debt and..." tears began to form in her eyes. "Amy, I just don't know what to do"

Beca then sighed " Though, It doesn't matter anyway, when you came in, I jumped and accidentally sent him a photo of me in that lingerie" Beca looked broken. "I had literally just decided not to as well"

Fat Amy suddenly stood up. "Amy? Where are you going? Isn’t this the part where you hug me? I mean I’m literally waiting for my bubble to be invaded"

Fat Amy walked towards her closet and began rummaging around "I'm looking for my gun, I'll hug you after I shoot him!" Fat Amy pulled out a gun. Beca's eyes widened and she began to feel uneasy "Dude, why do you have a gun and how long has it been in there?" Fat Amy walked over to Beca and puts her index finger on her lips. "Shh. This is about you right now." 

Beca shook her head "Well, we're not going to go and shoot him. He has the photo, there's nothing I can do, I'll never feel comfortable at work again, this is going to ruin my relationship with Chloe and I'm never going to be able to live with myself. Beca turned off her phone and chucked it onto her bed.

Fat Amy looked pained, she hated seeing Beca like this. "Beca, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to startle you. But it's okay, Chloe's understanding, Chloe will be fine with this. I mean, after all –"

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile downstairs the home phone rang. "I'll get it!" Emily said as she ran towards the phone, but she tripped and it went to voicemail. "This is the Bella's Dorm, please leave a message after the AHHHHH, [Emily in the background] "Wait on three or after three?" Beep.

**Beca's Boss:**  "Hi Reg-Beca. I was getting worried, I didn't think that you were going to send those photos through, but you pulled through alright, like damn. I didn't know you had it in you. A couple more of these photos would be nice and don't forget to tell your girlfriend to join in. Feel free to bring her down to the studio, anyway, Come down to the work and we can discuss payment. [Mockingly] Beca Out"

Chloe's jaw dropped and stayed dropped. "J-Join in? with what?" Cynthia Rose then jumped in "I think yo need to go talk to Beca" 

The girls all looked confused by the voicemail, Chloe then stormed upstairs and flung the bedroom door open.

"Beca, what the actual fuck?" Beca and Fat Amy turned to see an angry Chloe in the doorway. "Chloe, how nice of you to join us on this lovely evening" Chloe then shot Fat Amy a glare. “Amy, I need to talk to Beca, alone.”

For a moment Amy stood her ground “Okay, I don’t know why you’re mad, but if you overheard anything, hear her out.”

“so you knew?” Chloe asked whilst bulging her eyes at the blonde.

 "Vertical Running!" Fat Amy then exited the room. Chloe then closed the door behind her, she then folded her arms and turned to face Beca.

"Chloe? whats up? what's going on?"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking you? Your Boss just phoned and left a rather eye opening voicemail Beca. You know what's funny? I didn't even know you had a male Boss! Funny how Starbucks seems to be the name for a new studio, who knew, they stopped selling coffee"

 ["Shit"] 

"Oh yes Beca, shit. He wanted to thank you for the photos you sent him, what photos Beca? apparently, he wants me to join in!" Beca took a step back "Look Chlo, I can explain"

"So there _is_ something to explain! Do you and your boss have something going on?" Beca looked panicked "No, not exactly it's complicated". Chloe angrily moved her head as she fixed her eyes on her. "Complicated?” she laughed “If you’re cheating its simple, admit it, its far from complicated.”

“Chloe, I swear I would never do that, I-“

“Show me your texts or its over Beca" Beca's mouth moved wordlessly "W-Wait what? Chloe hold on, we didn't say much, it was just some stupid photos"

"Well, you can start by showing me those photos" Chloe said sternly. Beca was hesitant, 

"You'd rather not see them Chloe"

"That makes me want to see them even more. C'mon Beca, enlighten me, like your Boss just enlightened all of us" Chloe began walking towards her. She became more upset the more Beca resisted "Show me the fucking photos Beca!" she shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

Beca tucked her bottom awkwardly as she reached for her phone and turned it on. Chloe snatched the phone before it had finished loading up, she then opened up the gallery. Her jaw dropped as she looked down at the photo, the phone escaped her grasp and dropped to the floor. 

"So what are you straight now?" Chloe said sharply. "What? Chloe, no of course not" Chloe tried to hold back her tears. "Then what? you know I'd never pressure you, but lingerie? seriously Beca, you said you weren't comfortable. You'd never wear it for me, and I was fine with that, but now, here you are, posing for your B.O.S.S in all your glory?"

"Chlo, I know this looks bad but he..."

"Save it Beca" Chloe then opened the Amy’s wardrobe door. She pulled out the very chair that Beca had sat on when she and Aubrey run the Bella's and placed in front of her.

"You know Beca, I kept this chair because the day you came back to the Bella's was one of the happiest days of my life. But you know what Beca? I wish Aubrey never let you come back!" Beca looked hurt. "Take your chair and leave Beca" Beca was taken aback "What? Chloe you can't be serious right now? c'mon won't you hear me out?" Chloe pushed the chair closer towards her. "There's nothing that could come out of that vile mouth of yours that I'd want to hear". "Chloe, can we be reasonable please?" 

Chloe raised her voice as she began breaking down,

**"I said take your chair and leave!!"**

Beca kicked the chair down to the ground. As she did that, it caused a breeze that blew the confidential letter down on to the wooden floor.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'm out of here". Beca bit down on her bottom lip to try and hold back her tears as she ran downstairs and out the front door. Chloe stood there for a moment shaking, she'd had never yelled at Beca like that before, and she had never seen her looked so pained. Chloe sighed as she tried to hold back her tears.

The red Urgent letter stamp caught her eye out of the corner of her eye. Chloe bent down and picked up the letter, she wasn’t sure why but she felt compelled to read it, as she opened it her eyes scanned the inked words.

"Dear Miss Mitchell,

You have not been keeping up with your monthly payments, if you do not pay the remainder of this sum by the end of the month then we will be forced to take legal action, which will result in taking you to court.

Unfortunately, if we do not hear back from you, then we will be forced to seize the custom engagement ring that you purchased as well as cancel your holiday resort.

Please reply ASAP"

Chloe's jaw dropped, as tears flooded her face.

**"Oh god, what have I done... she was going to propose to me...”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, as usual, I apologize for any grammar errors that make you want to impale me with a spoon.


End file.
